


Together, We'll Get Through This

by KaraShanx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Identity Reveal, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraShanx/pseuds/KaraShanx
Summary: What if Kara actually told Lena who she is after games night in the Season 4 finale?  Because Kara has been a crappy friend recently and Lena deserves better.  Protect her!!! [One Shot].  This isn't a "happy ever after"...more of a step in the right direction of where it should be headed.  At the end, everyone should get therapy.





	Together, We'll Get Through This

Full disclaimer: I know Kara is actually a good friend and wonderful support to Lena, and that the writers need to show more of Lena supporting Kara as well. But the show is also bad and showing communication between them recently. Now, Begin.

  


  


“I have to tell her” Kara sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat.

She knew that she has kept the secret for so long from Lena. In her defence, there was always valid reasons why, at least to her. Lillian was after her back in the beginning of their friendship, and although she was certain that Lena was not a bad person, Alex assured her that she still had to be careful. Even after proving herself multiple times.  
Then there was the strain on the relationship between herself as Supergirl and Lena. Sure, it was still her, but she didn’t think it was right to open that box when tensions were already high.

Then right when things were starting to get a bit better, when Kara finally began to think that now would be the time, Lex decided to make all the drama with aliens being illegal again. Right when everyone had fought so hard to get where it was.

But now that everything is all over, and everything is back to ‘normal’ again, Kara had no excuse. And neither did Alex.

“It’s time. I’ve kept it from her for so long. I know its not going to go well. But I can’t wait any longer. I’m going to have to tell her eventually. She’s my best friend, Alex. And the longer I wait, the more she will get hurt. And not just by me. We have all been lying to her. It’s not fair on her.”

Alex could see that there was no stopping Kara this time. When she got back her memories, she realised how much of her relationship with Kara had been strained without knowing the real her. It always felt like there was more. Like she was never quite there with her sister. Having her memories returned felt like absolute clarity, revelation and just peace. Like everything fell into place. Like she actually felt her relationship with Kara was real. How can she deny Lena that. To her own ‘best friend’.

Yes, Alex knew how they felt for each other. There’s no denying the attraction she could see from across the room. But it wasn’t her place to say. Let them realise themselves. But first, Lena needs to know.  
“I know,” Alex sighs, placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder. With a glance to Lena, she whispers, “just wait till after tonight. Let her have tonight first.”  
“…But…I thought?” Kara stutters, shocked at Alex finally letting her tell Lena. For so long… “what about…”  
“I trust her. She’s proven herself more that a couple times. She needs you, and you need her. Just…be careful.”

\--- Later that Evening ---

“See you tomorrow guys.” Kara finally closes the door after trying to very subtly kick everyone else out so she can talk to Lena. With Alex’s help, it didn’t take too long. She really loved her sister. She always had her back.  
Kara turned around to Lena, the only one left. All night, Kara noticed that Lena seemed a little…off. She smiled and laughed, but something about it seemed…forced? She wasn’t sure.  
“Want a cup of tea? I know its late, but It seems like I haven’t spoken to you in ages.”

“Yeah, sure” Lena replies, her false happy demeanour wavering a little before she put a small smile back on. Lena followed Kara to the kitchen and sat down at the counter.  
As Kara filled the kettle and put it on, her back facing Lena, she took a deep shuddering breath. This was it. It was now or never.

“Hey, Lena,” Kara quietly starts, head turning slightly towards Lena. “…there’s something I…need to tell you…something really important.”

Lena shifts in her seat, back straightening as she realises that this is it. Is Kara really going to tell her what she thinks Kara is going to tell her? She was the joke here. Everyone knew. She was just the one being laughed about behind her back. Kara wouldn’t tell her. None of them would. She’s the fool. No one trusts her, the Luthor. No one. Not even her own brother. But maybe…no this wouldn’t be it. Kara will make another excuse and leave. Just like everyone else in her life. Her mum, her friends…her brother…gone.

“…what are you…?” Lena starts, confused.

“Please Lena. I…I just need to get this out before I…I’m scared.” Kara starts. She wants to stop, but she also knows deep down that this is the right thing to do. For so long she’s been lying to Lena. And she cares too much about her to lie any longer.

“There’s a part of me that I have hidden from you. From most people, actually.” Kara finally turns to face Lena. Lena’s face looks so neutral, but also inviting, just daring her to continue. Like she knows something.

“I want you to know that I didn’t hide this from you because you were a Luthor. I didn’t hide this from you because I don’t trust you. I did it because I care about you too much to ruin your happiness. But I realise now that I can’t hide this from you anymore. There is no excuse, only me fear. I…”

Lena cuts her off. “Go on Kara. It’s ok. Just say what you need to say.” Kara sighs, knowing that she was rambling again out of nerves. And Lena seems to pick up on it too.

“Lena…I can’t….I…..” Kara takes a deep breath. “Lena…I’m Supergirl”. Kara’s shoulders drop in defeat, but also relief. Like the weight of the world has finally been lifted.  
Lena is silent.

For a while Lena does nothing but just look at Kara. Not in disbelief, but like she’s trying to work out a puzzle.

“And I know I should’ve told you sooner, but its just that the group I work for didn’t want me to tell anyone. I was under strict orders. And I wanted to tell you so many times. But then there was the thing with your mum, and then the whole Daxamite invasion fiasco and then your brother got out of prison and…”

Lena raised her hand in a way of silence. Kara shut her mouth, embarrassed to be caught out for rambling…again.

Lena is silent for a while more, a calculating stare schooling her features.

“Do you know what happened to my brother?” Lena continues to watch Kara. Kara is speechless, waiting for Lena to continue.

“It was on the news yesterday that Supergirl killed him. Dropped him right out of the sky. Gone.”

Kara feels her throat constricting, stopping her breathing. She didn’t kill Lex. She tried to save him, but he refused. But how can she say that to Lena? That her brother chose to kill himself rather than live at the hands of a super.

“I didn’t…He fell and i…” Kara tries to get the words out. But they get lost as lena continues.

“You had nothing to do with his demise, I can assure you.” Lena spoke, calmly.

Kara is shocked. She saw Lex fall. Saw him die. At her hands. How can Lena say this with such conviction?

“Right before he hit the ground, he activated a device that transported him to his secret lab. A secret lab that I know the location of after our little exploration at the prison.”  
Kara is speechless. If Lex was still alive –

“I was there, waiting for him.” Lena begins to stand and comes to stand before Kara.

“I was there. I looked down on him as he appeared, a smug smile on his face, thinking he’d won. But I removed that smile with a bullet. I killed him.”

Kara gasped, a look of concern on her face. Lena would not have killed someone had it not been desperate. She realised then that Lena understood who her brother had become. And who he shall never return to be.

“I knew in that moment that he would never stop. Prison just gave him an alibi. And even in the face of death, he escapes. So I had to stop him. The only way that would.”  
Lena was looking down as she said this, seeming to relive the memory. “But you know what he told me, before he died?” Lena asked, looking up at Kara now.  
Kara knew where this was going. Of course, Lex wouldn’t just go. He had to leave a legacy. A trail of destruction. He couldn’t just let Lena live in peace.

“He revealed to me who you were. And how you were all lying to me. He showed me the footage of you in Kaznia. He showed me the footage of you flying off from CatCo. He showed my all the times that you, and everyone else, made a fool out of me. He made me feel like a joke. He made me feel like the Luthor I am, that no one would trust. And I thought he was right.”

It was Kara’s turn to look confused. She was waiting for Lena to lash out. To hate her. To never talk to ever again.  
Lena continued.

“He made me feel as though I would never be good enough. For any of you. I thought then that you’d never tell me. That you only kept me around to benefit yourself, and that you would get rid of me as soon as you no longer needed me…” Lena looked down, unable to look directly at Kara as she spoke. “…But then you proved him and me wrong.”  
Kara’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Where was this going? How did she prove her wrong? She was ready for Lena to never want to see her again. What?

“It will take me a bit of time to forgive you for lying to me for so long. My only friend lying to me from day one. And all the friends I’ve made along the way, lying.” Kara lowers her head, ashamed. “But I can see why you did it now. And among all the lies, I did find a new family.” Kara’s head rose up to meet Lena’s stare.

“Thank you for telling me. It shows a level of trust that I was certain that I’d never get from you. A Luthor and a super? I never thought it could happen. It will take me a while to sort through this in my head, to get around you lying to me for so long. Maybe even longer to think that I am worthy of such trust and support…but…please give me that? Time? Because my life only got better since meeting you. And I can’t imagine going ahead without you. It will take me time to forgive. But please. I want…no…NEED to try.”  
In that moment, Kara can’t help herself. She rushes and pulls Lena into a hug. It's only after a while that she begins to feel Lena shaking in her arms, crying. Kara pulls Lena in closer, realising that she too had been crying.

'Together', Kara thinks to herself, placing a kiss to the top of Lena’s head. 'We will get through this. Together.'


End file.
